


No. 6

by Attackonfullmetal_103



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, No. 6
Genre: Distopian, M/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonfullmetal_103/pseuds/Attackonfullmetal_103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio meets a bloody Lovino during a rainy storm inside the walls of city No. 6. They don't meet again for four years. Based of the anime no. 6. Except with a slightly different story line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tiptoe through the window

Prologue:

The sound of footsteps splashing through water was heard throughout the sewer, followed my multiple heavier footsteps. His lungs were burning, but he knew he couldn't stop running. If he did, he would be shot on the spot. His arm was already stinging from where a bullet had previously skimmed him. He ran until he came to a gate to the outside, blocking the exit.

"Shit." He said, tears streaming down his dirty face. He could hear the men coming closer, their boots clanking with every step. He searched around frantically, looking for a way to escape. Then, like a miracle, he spotted a small door on the ceiling, leading up to the outside. He opened it and pulled himself up and out, rolling down a long hill, sticks and rocks cutting his skin the whole way down.

He stood up abruptly and ran as fast as he could away from the sewers. He didn't know where he was going to. If there was even a place to go to. He collapsed onto a wall of a white building, crying. There was no hope for him. He would just let them kill him. He was hopeless.

And then he heard screaming piercing through the air above him. A boy who was different than the others.

He could feel it.

****************

Antonio sat at his desk in school, staring out the window, daydreaming. In his mind, he was flying above the walls that surrounded his city. Instead of being trapped in a classroom, he was soaring. As the rain began to fall, his worries were slowly washed away with every drop of rain.

"A...."

"Anto......."

"...Antonio!!!"

He was broken out of his daydream by the sound of his best friend, Emma, yelling his name. He sat up and blinked his eyes, sleepily.

She huffed in frustration. "The least you could do is pay attention."

Another boy in the class, with blonde, spiked hair, rolled his eyes. "Like anyone ever pays attention to your lessons anyway..."

"What did you say, you asshole???" She yelled jumping over the desk and hitting him in the face. All the students jumped up and pulled her off of the frightened boy.

She brushed off her homemade sweater and glared at him. "Now, if you're done being a dick, I'm going to continue." She clicked to the next slide on her presentation and continued explaining the cells in a leaf, while the rest of the class either zoned out or half paid attention to her.

Antonio tried to pay attention, but his mind was drifting other places. He already knew this stuff anyways. He was only twelve, but he was in advanced college classes, along with Emma and a few other kids: Kiku, who was a shy Asian boy, Roderich, who was an extremely uptight musician, and Matthew, a quiet kid who most people forgot about a lot. These five kids had had scholarships since they were six. The city would do brain scans to find out which of the children were smart enough to take advanced classes early on. And Antonio was one of those kids. By the age of seven, Antonio had won three awards for his scientific and mathematic presentations to esteemed professors.

Antonio was yet again snapped out of his trance when the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Emma was yelling after them that she would continue the next class, which was mostly greeted with moans. Emma grumbled and gathered her things as Antonio walked over.

"I thought it was a very good presentation." Antonio said, smiling. Emma looked up and grinned brightly.

"At least you think so. The other idiots are too dumb to comprehend the extensive properties that can be found in the simplest of things....Oh!! Are you coming to my house? Me and Grandma have a birthday surprise for you."

Antonio nodded. "Of course. But I have to be home in time to close up the bakery with my mom. She also wants me home before it starts raining harder."

Emma clapped her hands together, excitedly. "Okay, then! Let's hussle!" She said, and then proceeded to drag him all the way to her house, holding his hand the whole time.

When they came to a stop at her house, they were both panting. They were not used to much physical activity. I mean, they were geniuses, not athletes.

Emma opened the door and held it open for Antonio. "Grandma!!! I'm back with Antonio!!!"

Emma's grandmother came around the corner in her wheel chair, her blue eyes shining happily. "Antonio!! It has been a little while since I've seen you. Come over here so I can see you. Oh, you look so handsome! You would make a great husband for Emma one day."

Emma's face flushed bright red. "Grandma!!"

Her grandmother laughed. "How about you go get his present?"

Emma nodded and ran into a different room and emerged, carrying a present wrapped in dark blue paper and a white bow sitting on top of it. She handed it to Antonio and smiled widely as he opened it.

"Oh! A sweater! Thank you." He said, pulling out a knitted sweater that looked almost exactly like Emma's, just with the color of the stripe different.

"Yep!! Now we can have matching sweaters!! Put it on!!" She said, bouncing up and down.

Antonio laughed and pulled the sweater over his head. "Now we match!"

Emma's grandmother chuckled. "You two are too cute. Now, let's eat the cake I prepared."

"You made a cake, grandma??"

"Yes I did. Now go wash up."

Emma and Antonio ran for the bathroom, pushing each other playfully. Emma won the fight for the bathroom and Antonio was left standing in her room. After they both finished, Emma paused as they were about to walk out of her room.

"Wait, I want to show you all the cool things grandmother made me." She said as she flung open the door to her closet.

Antonio's jaw dropped. "She....made all of these??"

Emma giggled. "Yep!! Isn't she amazing? She knitted all of the clothes I wear."

"Wow..."

"Okay!! Now let's go eat cake!!"

They all sat at the kitchen table and the two kids started stuffing their faces with cake after Antonio blew out the candle. Antonio believed that Emma's grandmother made the second best cake in the world. The first best being his mom of course. But she ran a bakery for a living, so there really was no competition.

As the kids ate the cake, Emma's grandmother sat in her wheelchair, knitting as always.

"Don't you ever get tired of knitting?" Antonio asked, between mouthfuls.

She laughed. "Oh no. Not at all. Plus, what else would there be for me to do? The city provides everything I ever would need. It truly is a utopia."

Antonio nodded. "So you pass the time by knitting?"

"Yes! And I never grow tired of it."

"Huh. Okay. Oh!! I gotta go!!" He said, jumping up. "Thank you so much." He said gathering his things.

"I'll walk you outside." Emma said.

Antonio waved goodbye to Emma's grandmother and walked out the front door, Emma following behind.

"Thank you for the present. And the cake." Antonio said, smiling, and turning to leave.

"Wait!" Emma said, stopping him. " I still have another present to give you."

"Really? What is it?" He asked. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww. No fair. My mom gave me the same exact present this morning." He pouted.

She glared at him. "It is NOT the same present. Her kiss came from a mother's natural motherly affection to her son, but mine comes from a natural attraction from a female to a male."

Antonio smiled. "Whatever. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

****************

Many years ago, the world had fallen into war. It was a horrible war, which destroyed a good chunk of the world. After the war was over, there were only a couple million survivors. Which was a great decrease in the previous population. In the middle of what used to be Europe, the people were divided into six separate districts, which were unbiased and were accessible to all other districts. The people who were either kicked out, or refused to be part of these cities lived in run down towns outside the cities.

The city Antonio lived in was City No. 6, which was the most recently made cities. It was the city which held a large amount of people in it. Slightly more than the other cities. In the center of the city was a big dome where the government watched the people and made sure the rules were followed. On the outskirts of the city, still inside the wall, was a correctional facility. If you went there, you would never come back. You became dead to society. The people who questioned the city and the people who broke the rules were normally the ones who were sent there.

All the people believed it was a utopia, but could they be wrong?

******************

Antonio sat at his desk in his room, writing a fifteen page long essay for a physics science competition in a few days. But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't concentrate. The rain and wind were blowing harshly outside and he could think of nothing better than to just stand in the rain and scream. It always was soothing to free all your built up stress when the rain and wind were too loud for anyone else to hear.

Antonio stood up and ran to the sliding glass window, the temptation getting the better of him, and flung the door open. The wind and rain came rushing in, sending his papers flying everywhere. Antonio ran out, barefooted to the fence, surrounding the small deck outside his room, and screamed as loud as he could. He screamed until the stress of school and life seemed minuscule. He leaned his head back and let the rain pour down on his face in sharp drops. He would have stayed there forever if it weren't for the damn alarm going off from the window opening. Antonio sighed and returned inside to turn off the alarm. He punched in a few buttons and held his identification wrist band to the censor, shutting it off.

He turned to go outside again, but stopped abruptly upon seeing a young boy, about his age, standing in his room by the open window. He was clutching his arm with his opposite hand, blood dripping through his fingers.

Antonio gasped and started to run over to him. "Are you ok-" The boy pinned him against a wall, hissing in pain.

"W-wait I can help y-"

The message board on his wall rang out, signalling that he had a call. He slowly reached his hand over and clicked the answer button.

His mother's voice rang out. "Antonio? Are you okay? The alarm went off."

"Yeah, mom. I just opened a window."

She sighed. "You shouldn't do that. You're going to catch a cold."

"Yeah. Sorry mom. I'll close it right away....and also, can you not bother me for a while? I have to finish my Physics essay for the competition."

"Of course. Take your time. Bye. Love you. Come down if you want dinner."

"Okay." Antonio pressed the end call button and the boy released his hold on him. Antonio looked at him, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay? I can fix that up for you. Wait here." He ran over to the window and shut it, then ran over to his other desk in the corner, and returned with a first aid kit. "Follow me." He said, walking over to his side room, where he kept all his trophies and awards. It had good lighting and the floor was hardwood, unlike the rest of his room, which was covered in carpet. He figured if blood dripped on the floor in there it would be easier to clean up.

The boy followed hesitantly. Antonio set up his medical equipment on the floor. "Come on."

The boy slowly sat down across from him and Antonio immediately started cutting open the boys ragged shirt and pulling it off his skin.

The boy pulled away. "Ow! What the fuck, you bastard??" He glared at Antonio.

"Oh!! I'm sorry. But it needed to come off. Come here. I need to disinfect it."

"What if I don't let you disinfect it."

Antonio shrugged. "Then it'll get infected and it won't feel very good. Are you going to come over?"

The boy scowled and scooted closer.

Antonio smiled and placed disinfectant wipes on the wound, causing the boy to yell a wide variety of curse words. Antonio apologized the whole time he wiped it down. After he finished, both the boys sighed in relief.

Antonio set aside the now blood-soaked wipes and stuck a needle into a small container holding some sort of liquid and filled the needle with it.

"....what is that?" The boy asked, wearily.

Antonio squirted a tiny bit in the air to make sure the tip worked right. "A slight sedative."

"What??? Why??? I thought you already fucking cleaned it!!"

"I did. I just need to give you stitches. Otherwise it's just going to open up more and hurt your whole arm. Now hold out your arm."

The boy bit his lip and reluctantly put his hand in Antonio's.

"Okay. I'm going to count to three, then put it in. One. Two. Three." He stuck the needle in near the wound. The other boy inhaled quickly, but made no other signs of being in pain.

"Now we'll wait a few minutes for it to take action."

The boy nodded. "Okay."

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Mine's Antonio. Nice to meet you."

"Whatever. And I don't have a name anymore. I left it behind."

"Oh..."

"So just shut up."

"....okay...."

They sat there in awkward silence until Antonio broke it. "Oh!! It should be numb by now....let's do some stitches."

Twenty minutes later, and multiple curse words and insults later, Antonio had finished stitching his wound together and had told the boy to wait on his bed up the stairs while he got food to bring him.

Antonio opened the door to his room with an identification bracelet and bounced down the stairs.

"Mom? Can I get some food? To eat in my room?"

His mom looked up and smiled. "Of course. It's on the counter. Oh! And can you try the cherry pie I put on there? I was thinking of adding it to my menu."

"Yep!" He started putting food off the table onto a tray.

"Oh. Don't forget to check the announcements on your identification bracelet. It's pretty important."

Antonio nodded and pressed a button on his wristband, which pulled up a hologram-like screen. He pressed another button and the face of the boy in his room popped up on an 'escaped criminal' page.

The droning voice of the newscaster rang out. >Today at 5:18 pm, a criminal escaped from the correctional facility. If seen, contact authorities immediately. I repeat. Contact authorities immediately.< *beep* The message ended.

Antonio stared at the wanted page. It read:   
Patient number: 24601  
Age: unknown  
Hair: brown  
Eyes: brown  
CAUTION: extremely dangerous. Do NOT approach.

Antonio's brows furrowed. The boy didn't seem dangerous. Just scared. He shut it off and grabbed the food. "Thanks mom!" He yelled, running up the stairs.

He opened the door to his room and tried his best to navigate his way up the stairs to his bed in the dark.

"What's wrong? Can't even navigate your way in the dark?" The boy scoffed.

"Hey! I normally have the light on." He stumbled over to the desk by his bed and placed the tray down. "Here. I brought you food."

"For me...?"

"Yep! That's what I said, didn't I?"

The boy walked over to it and brought the tray onto the bed and started eating like an animal.

"I guess you were hungry..." Antonio said when the boy finished.

"Shut up." He said and shivered.

"Oh!! I'm sorry. You're probably cold!! Especially without your shirt." He pulled off the sweater Emma had given him and handed it to the boy. "How did you get hurt anyways?"

The boy pulled the sweater over his head. "Bullet....this looks like a girl's sweater..."

"Bullet??!! Like one from a gun? But I thought those were banned!!"

He shrugged. "I guess that doesn't apply to the government."

Antonio flopped down on his bed. "Wow. That's crazy....so, you escaped from the correctional facility?"

"Heh. Yeah. By myself. I'm a criminal. Where did you hear that?"

"The news."

"Ah. Of course. And you're not scared of me? Even though I'm a 'dangerous criminal'?"

Antonio shrugged. "Not really. You don't seem very dangerous. You just seem like a normal kid....why did you come here anyways?"

The boy smirked. "Well, I was just walking around minding my own business, when all of a sudden your window flies open and there you are. Screaming like a little girl. I figured that I would be able to kill an idiot like you and hide in your room."

"I do not sound like a little girl."

"Oh really? You sure sounded like one."

Antonio sighed. "If you were going to kill me, then why didn't you?"

"You stitched me up. I guess." He lied down on the bed. "I'm tired.....are you going to get in or what?"

Antonio looked confused. "Get in?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed, dumbass."

Antonio shuffled awkwardly.

The boy kicked Antonio's legs out from under him, making him fall on the bed, and jumped on top of him, pinning back his arms and holding a spoon to his neck.

"If this were a knife, you'd be dead. Maybe I should just kill you after all. You were probably planning on calling the officials after I fall aslee-"

"How did you do that?"

"Huh?"

"That attack! It was amazing! It completely disabled me!"

The boy laughed. "You're a fucking crazy bastard." He said, falling down and lying on the bed next to Antonio.

Antonio laughed too and grabbed the boy's hand, then stopped laughing and leaned over to feel his forehead. "Dios mio! You're burning up! You need some fever medicine."

The boy squeezed his hand and pulled him back down. "I'm fine, bastard. I just want to fucking sleep."

Antonio thought for a moment, then relaxed. "Okay...." He noticed the strange curl that strayed from the rest of the boy's hair and he reaches out to touch it, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't."

"But-"

"Don't."

"...okay...why?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you? If you have to know, not good things."

"What do you m-"

"Shush."

"What d-"

"Shut up."

"Fine...."

Silence.

"What's your name?"

"I thought I already told you I don't-"

"I know, but you have to be called something."

The boy sighed. "Just call me tomato slut."

"Really?"

"No, dumbfuck."

"Oh."

"....Lovino..."

"Huh?"

"That's my name, idiot. But don't ever call me that in public. You can call me rat if you ever see me again or feel the need to talk about me. Which is very unlikely to happen.....now go to sleep. No more questions."

"Okay....goodnight Lovi."

"Don't call me that. It's Lovino or rat. Nothing else."

"Okay. Lovi." Antonio giggled and Lovino sighed in frustration.

"Go the fuck to sleep. Stupid bastard."

Antonio laughed and squeezed his hand. And that was how they fell asleep.

 

 

 

 


	2. Escape from no. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read lol. I don't really know how to summarize this :p

When Antonio awoke, he found that the space next to him was empty and he wondered if it was only a dream. He stretched his arms out and trudged down the stairs. A glint of metal caught his eye and he turned to the source of it. It was from the medical kit that he had used the night before. It was also evidence that it wasn't a dream. He smiled softly and put the kit onto an empty shelf in the storage room.

He looked over to his desk, where papers were scattered everywhere.

"I should probably clean this up." He said to himself and began trudging over to clean up the hundreds of papers lining his floor. He had just begun gathering papers, when a police officer, a creepy man in a white coat, and his mother walked into his room.

"Stand up." The police officer demanded and Antonio stood up, slowly.

"W-what's going on?" Antonio stuttered.

"Young man. Evidence shows that you harbored an escaped convict. Prisoner number 24601, which we also have information that you knew he was a fugitive due to the fact that you did indeed check your alerts last night. You must come with us for questioning."

"But-"

"Antonio. Please go with them. Don't make it worse for yourself." His mother begged, tears brimming her light brown eyes.

Antonio nodded and walked out the door with the two men.

The creepy white coat man turned to look at Antonio. "Young man. You will be very lucky if you get away with just losing your scholarship."

*****************  
Four years later:

Antonio sat in his boring white chair in his boring white office watching boring images on a boring white screen. Antonio sighed and stood up, stretching. "Anything interesting happening on your end?"

His co-worker, and sort of friend, Eduard, looked up. "No. As usual. I mean. How much interesting stuff could come out of working the garbage robots?"

Antonio shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe one day one will fine a wedding ring and we would go on an adventure trying to find the woman or man who lost it and be heroes."

Eduard chuckled. "You're starting to sound like that Alfred kid."

Antonio laughed. "Maybe so."

One of the computers began beeping and flashing a bright red light. Both the boys jumped at the sound. The computers barely beeped at all.

"See? Maybe one of them did find something coo- .....what is that?" He asked, leaning over to get a closer look at the screen.

"I don't know....let's check it out." Eduard said, standing up.

 

Two minutes later, the boys got to the location where the beeping garbage robot was. It was in a park near a small grove of trees. Antonio and Eduard walked toward the trees and gasped in synch. It was a dead body. It was old, gray and wrinkled. It appeared to be one of an old man who had been dead for a while, which was weird, seeing as the robots or somebody should've found it earlier if that were the case.

Both boys gagged and backed away from the scene.

"I'll call the authorities." Eduard said, opening the emergency dial on his wristband.

****************

One day later, Antonio and Emma were sitting in a café a few blocks away from Antonio's house. His house was much smaller than his other, fancy house, but was still nice. And it was above a bakery, which was owned by his mom which made it a thousand times better.

"How's your job going?" Emma asked, sipping her coffee. Black. Antonio didn't know how she handled it.

"Boring....well actually, we found a dead man yesterday." Antonio said, sipping his coffee, which could hardly be called coffee anymore, due to the amount of sugar Antonio had put in it.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious."

"I'm not kidding."

"You're not?"

"Yeah. It was pretty weird. It seemed to have been there for a while, which was weird because nobody had spotted it until yesterday, when one of the garbage bots picked it up."

"Hm...that is pretty odd."

"Anyways. Dead bodies aside, how is your advanced placement college studying going?"

Emma sighed and set her coffee down. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about...I got accepted into a program where I get to study abroad in district number 4. They have programs even more advanced than the ones here."

"Really?? That's amazing!! When are you leaving??" Antonio grinned.

"Tomorrow."

"What??" Antonio's happy face turned to sadness. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um...I actually don't know. I just didn't want everything to be about me moving. I just wanted to spend time with you like the old days.....let's go for a walk. This is the last time I'll be here for a while."

Antonio nodded and stood up, waving goodbye to his friend, Heracles, who was working behind the counter, and walked out the door, holding it open for Emma.

The two friends walked around the small town that Shion lived in, which was in a corner of No. 6, across a river from the main, big city where Antonio had lived only four years prior. They walked and talked about anything they could possibly think of, until it got dark.

Emma stopped abruptly and turned around to face Antonio as they stood on a empty street by the river.

"Emma...? Are you okay..?"

"I want your sperm." She stated.

Antonio's face flushed bright red. "W-what?"

"I want to have sex with you."

"Emma?? What?? I-I um...."

"Right here. Right now. I want to remember this night. I love you and I want to make love to you too."

"No!!! We...I.... Um...can't."

"Why not?? Sexual urges are a natural part of not only human, but all kinds of creatures."

"I-I know...but....I don't want to do it.....right now...." He looked at the ground.

She huffed in frustration. "Fine. But when I come back, you better be ready."

Antonio laughed softly. "Maybe." He jumped slightly when he felt a movement on his jacket. Then a slight weight on his shoulder. Then a voice in his ear.

"Hey bastard. Bet you forgot about me. Didn't you?" An Italian voice rand out. Antonio's jaw dropped. It had been years since he had heard that voice, and yet he recognized it without flaw. The boy had always been on his mind since the night they met. When he turned to see what the source that the voice was coming from was a small mouse sitting on his shoulder.

"Lovi- rat???" Antonio exclaimed, startling Emma.

He heard a snicker come from the mouse, before it jumped from his shoulder and took off.

"Wait!!!" Antonio shouted, chasing the little mouse, but losing it on a fairly crouded street near the big city.

Emma caught up to him, panting. "What was that all about?"

Antonio looked off in the direction the mouse had run. "It's nothing....."

****************

"Isn't it weird how the people just took the body and told us not to tell anyone?" Antonio sighed, staring yet again at the boring white screens.

Eduard looked up. "Yeah. I guess it is a little weird....apparently the man was in his early thirties too. I overheard them talking."

"What?? But that body was definitely one of an old man!!!" Antonio said, standing abruptly.

"Yeah. I don't know how it's possible, but it is..."

"Huh. Do you ever think that something is wrong with this city? I mean, they are very secretive."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. They always have some sort of recording device in here. They probably wouldn't be too happy. Talking bad about the city is against the rules." Eduard said, walking over to the water tank and filling a cup with water.

"Yeah. Sorry. Anyways. Anything interesting happening with your bots?" Antonio asked, returning back to watching his screens. "Eduard?"

Eduard dropped his cup and held his hands over the back of his neck.

"Eduard??" Antonio said, hurrying towards him.

Eduard's skin began turning grey and wrinkled and his hair white. "A-anton....help..." He wheezed, then collapsed on the floor, his glasses snapping in half and impaling his skull. He no longer looked like the young, spunky Eduard he had been just a few minutes ago, but he instead looked like an old man who's body had been rotting for a long time.

Antonio stumbled back, gagging, tears falling down his cheeks. "Eduard...."

Something moved in the back of Eduard's neck. A large bee broke out of the rotting flesh and began buzzing around the room. Antonio fell on his butt and leaned to the side, dry heaving.

The door opened and several police officers stepped into the room. Three of the officers retrieved Eduard's body, and two came over to Antonio.

"You need to come with us." The shorter officer, who had a deep voice, demanded.

Antonio nodded and let the officers lead him from the garbage facility, not knowing that that would be the very last time he ever saw it.

The officers threw him into the car, one sat in the driver's seat, and the other in the back with Antonio. The car began moving and Antonio questioned where they were taking him.

"The correctional facility." One of the guards muttered.

"What??! What did I do??"

The officer driving held out a recording device and pressed play. Antonio's voice rang out. > Do you ever think that something is wrong with this city? I mean, they are very secretive?<

Antonio paled as the officer in the back told him that he had commuted a serious crime against the city and was to be sent to the correctional facility for life.

Tears started streaming down Antonio's face. "N-no....No!! Let me go!!" He tried to push the door open, but ended up struggling against the arms of the officer. "No...." He sobbed. He looked out the window and started struggling more as the facility came into view.

Halfway over a bridge, the car skidded to a stop, jolting all three passengers forward. Standing in the middle of the road was a garbage robot.

The driver groaned. "Ugh. Did one of the garbage robots go off course again?" He got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He walked over to the red robot and started pushing it off to the side. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, a gun pointed at his face, and a person wearing all black on top of him.

"Don't move." The person hissed into his ear.

The guard sitting with Antonio pulled out his gun and got out of the car, using the door as a shield. "Put your hands in the air!!"

The person laughed and knocked the guard he was on top of with the butt of his gun and ran towards the other. The guard standing by the car clicked the safety off his gun and pointed it at the.....where had he gone? The guard looked around, confused, but screamed as he felt something small crawl up his pant leg. The person popped up by Antonio's window and broke the window.

"Lovi!!!" Antonio exclaimed, climbing out of the window.

Lovino froze. "Dumbass!!!! Don't call me that, you fucking bastard!!!!"

"Oh. Sorry. I mean-" A shot barely missed Antonio's head and Lovino cursed (which was not an uncommon event) and pushed Antonio down the hill. Antonio landed at the bottom, wheezing, as the wind had been knocked out of him. Lovino followed seconds later, the little mousie running after him. Antonio smiled until he saw the guard running to the top of the hill, pointing a gun at Lovino.

"Lovi!!!"

"Don't call me th-" Antonio pulled him down as a shot fired through the air. Lovino grunted and pulled Antonio and himself off the ground. "Run, bastard."

"B-but they'll follow!!" Antonio cried, looking over his shoulder.

Lovino grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "I have it taken care o-" As if on que, a huge explosion sounded from behind them, making both of the boys jump. "Damn. You'd think I'd be used to that by now."

"Woah!! Did you explode that?? That's amazing!!"

"Shut up. Take of your identity bracelet."

"Huh? Why? Where are we going??"

"Just take it off, dumbfuck."

"What? Wh-"

"NOW!"

Antonio huffed and tore off his bracelet, letting it fall to the ground, where it was retrieved by a mouse with a brown spot on its back, which ran off in the opposite direction.

"That should send them off our course for a bit."

"Send them off our course...?"

"They were tracking you, you stupid idiotic bastard."

"Oh....you're pretty fast."

"There's only two reasons I'll run. One: running for food. Two: running away from something. I prefer the prior."

"Oh. Where are we-"

"Stop with the questions!! God. You are worse than my brother."

"You have a brother?? What's he like?? Is he cute?"

"If you don't shut up now, I will do those men a favor and kill you myself."

Antonio pouted and ran faster. They reached the edge of one of the walls and Lovino ran towards the sewer facility.

"What? The sewers?"

"Yes. The sewers."

"Oh. Why?"

"Aaarrrghhhh!!! Stop. Asking. Questions."

Lovino edged across the side of the building, then peeked inside. He then proceeded to drag Antonio inside and the two pattered along the side of the walls, avoiding the workers. Eventually they came to a far end of the facility and Lovino took a deep breath and pointed at the water. "We have to jump in. I know it's disgusting. I throw up every time. But it is honestly not as disgusting as the city."

"The city?"

"Yes. The fucking city."

"What's the-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"There's a couple kids in here!!" A voice from the end of the hallway called out, making Lovino jump.

"God dammit. It's now or never, stupid bastard!!" Lovino said, taking a deep breath and diving in.

Antonio glanced back at the people running towards him, then did the same thing as Lovino. Lovino was right. It was incredibly disgusting. There weren't even words to describe how horrifyingly nasty it was. The water pulled him out a large hole, which led to the outskirts of the city. He splashed around in the water, trying to swim, which, sadly, was not a skill he had learned. He felt a couple small hands grab his larger ones and pull him out. Both boys fell on the ground, panting. Antonio immediately turned to the side and coughed harshly, and vomiting. Lovino grimaced and patted his back awkwardly, trying not to look, fearing he too would throw up again.

After Antonio had emptied the contents of his stomach, Lovino pulled him up once again and began running.

"W-why are we running...?"

"Because we're not out yet."

"What?? But isn't this outside the city?"

"Not yet." They ran up to the edge of the wall and Lovino began searching for the hole dug under it, through which he had gotten into the city earlier. He found it and squeezed himself through it, slipping through easily. "Come on. Get your fat ass over here."

Antonio nodded and squeezed through the hole, hardly as easily as Lovino had. Lovino pulled him back up and began running. All the running was really, REALLY getting to Antonio. He had multiple cramps in his side and legs. His lungs also felt like they would explode.

"C-can...we....s-stop..?" He panted.

"N-no." Lovino said, also panting. "It's just over this hill."

"What's over this hi- whoa." Antonio gasped, looking over the top of the hill. There was a humongous city, which was extremely run down, but still thriving.

"This is where all the city's rejects go. Welcome to my life."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Thank you for reading!! :3


	3. Albino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio turns albino :O

Antonio followed Lovino through the run down town, looking around curiously. It was much different from the tidy city of No. 6. He stared a bit too long at an old man leaning against a market food stand, which was selling some stale bread. A woman with long, wavy blonde hair winked and smiled at Antonio as he walked by, and he smiled shyly back at her.

Lovino glanced back at Antonio. "Don't make eye contact with the prostitutes. Actually, just don't really look at anyone."

"Oh...how much further is your house?" Antonio asked.

".....it's not a house, and we're here." Lovino said, and began walking down broken, shabby dirt stairs, Antonio following after.

The stairs led to a large underground bunker, with twenty or so metal doors along the walls. Antonio could hear people moving around or laughing in some of the rooms as he walked by, and smiled at the noise. He didn't hear much of that in No. 6. Lovino walked down the hallway until he came to the second to last door at the end of the hall, and knocked on the door three times.

He waited for a second, listening, then grumbled and knocked again.

This time, footsteps came running to the door, and there were a few clicks, then the door was swung open. In the doorway, there was a boy with a bright smile, who looked a lot like Lovino.

"Ve!! Lovi!!" The boy tackle-hugged Lovino, who in return, cussed him out and pushed him off. The boy pouted, then turned to Antonio, smiling. "Are you Antonio?"

Antonio was surprised that the boy knew his name, and his expression showed it. "U-uh...si..."

Feliciano tackle hugged Antonio. "Ve!! I'm Feliciano!!! Lovi told me all about you!!"

Antonio giggled and looked at Lovino, who's face had turned bright red. "N-no. I didn't..he's lying..."

Feliciano ignored him and dragged Antonio into the bunker room. "Ve!! Ve!! Luddy!! Lovi brought a guest!!!"

"What?? The stupid potato bastard is here???" Lovino growled.

Feliciano ran behind the bookshelves, which Antonio was staring at in awe, and pulled a tall, blonde boy out by the hand.

"Toni, this is Luddy. Luddy, this is Toni."

"A-ah. Hello." 'Luddy' said, awkwardly and shook Antonio's hand.

Antonio grinned. "Nice to meet you!"

Lovino pushed between the two and dragged the blonde out and shut the door behind him.

"Loviiiiiiiii!! That was mean!!" Feliciano whined.

Lovino ignored him and looked back at Antonio. "This is where I live. Me and Feli get the bed." Lovino pointed at a raggedy bed in the corner of the room. "And you. You sleep on the couch." He pointed at a couch that was more raggedy than the bed was.

"I-I get to stay here?"

"I just told you that, didn't I , shit-head." Lovino scoffed, taking off his dirty coat. "Feli, go get this bastard new clothes. He's nasty as fuck."

Feliciano nodded and ran off into a different room.

"Strip."

"Huh?"

Lovino sighed. This boy was an idiot. "I don't know if you noticed, but your clothes are covered in high class shit."

Antonio looked down at the now brown clothes sticking to his body. "Oh..."

"Well?"

Antonio pulled his shirt over his head and Lovino blushed.

"What the fuck, bastard?? Warn me before you do that." Lovino said, turning away.

Antonio laughed. "Sorry."

"What the hell are you laughing a-"

"Frattello!!!" Feliciano ran in, carrying a blue shirt and tan khakis. "I got the clothes!!"

Lovino grabbed the clothes from his brother and tossed them to Antonio. "We can wash our hair and shit tomorrow. That's when we can get bath water. It's too late to go get it tonight."

Antonio nodded. "Okay."

While Antonio pulled on the clothes, Lovino stretched his arms above his head and fell onto the bed. "Hnnn....I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Oh. Okay!"

"....Are you just going to stand there, dumbass?" Lovino glared.

"Oh!! Yeah!"

"What?"

"I mean, I'll lie down." Antonio said, sitting on the couch hesitantly, expecting it to break any second.

"It's not going to break, bastard. My brother jumps on it all the time and it's stayed together." Lovino rolled his eyes.

Antonio laid back on the bed, sighing.

Feliciano opened the door to the room and walked in, quietly as possible. Lovino sat up, looking around.

"What the fuck?? When did you leave??"

"Ve? After I gave Toni the clothes." Feliciano said, tilting his head to one side. "I wanted to say goodnight to Luddy!"

"What?? That potato bastard?? Didn't you already say goodbye earlier?? Dumbass." Lovino growled. "I swear to god, I will murder him."

"Noooo! Loviiii! Don't be mean!" Feliciano pouted.

"I'll be as mean as I want. I'm your olde- ....are you laughing, jerk bastard?" Lovino glared at Antonio, who was trying to cover up his giggling.

"I'm sorry!" Antonio giggled. "You two are just too cute! I wish I had a sibling."

Feliciano smiled brightly, and Lovino's face turned red. "I-I'm not cute. Dumbass. I'm going to bed." Lovino flopped back onto his bed and rolled onto his side, facing the wall.

Feliciano giggled and lied down on the bed next to Lovino. "Do you need anything else, Toni?"

Antonio shook his head. "No. I'm alright, thank you. Good night, Lovi and Feli."

"Don't call me that." Lovino mumbled, and Feliciano and Antonio both snickered. "It's not funny."

"Okay. LOVI."

"Fuck you, bastard."

Antonio smiled and rested his head on his arms, using them as a pillow. The three boys all fell asleep immediately, unaware of the black spot growing on the back of Antonio's neck.

************************************

Antonio woke up in the middle of the night, with an extreme pain coming from the back of his neck.

"Agh!" He cried out in pain as he touched it, waking up Lovino.

"What the hell, bastard?" He grumbled.

"Aargh!!" Tears came to Antonio's eyes as the pain increased, and Lovino jumped out of his bed and ran over to him. He moved Antonio's hands away from his neck , and gasped, seeing the black spot growing rapidly.

"Fuck! Feliciano! Wake up!!" He yelled, kicking his brother awake.

Feliciano rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"I need you to light the lamp, then go to the fucking potato bastard's place." Lovino said, running around, looking for his medical kit.

Feliciano jumped out of bed and felt around the room for the lamp. Upon finding it, he lit the small candle in it with a few strikes of a match. He turned to say something to his brother, who immediately cussed him out and told him to 'get his ass to the potato bastard's house'. He scrambled out the door and down the hall to Ludwig's house, crying. When Ludwig answered the door, he was immediately tackled by a crying Feliciano.

  
Meanwhile, Lovino shoved Antonio, who was crying out, and turned him onto his back. "Dammit." He muttered, pulling out a medical knife. He made a small cut on the black spot, making Antonio jerk away.

"J-just let me die....it hurts t-too m-much..." Antonio whispered.

"Don't fucking say that. I didn't risk my ass to save you just to watch you shrivel up and die!!!" He pressed the knife back to the spot. "Now stay still."

Antonio felt like he was drowning. That's the only way he could describe it. He couldn't even hear Lovino's voice anymore. He was surrounded in red and black. And in the distance, there was a woman's voice singing a song in a language that he didn't understand. He tried calling out for help, but he found that no words came out. Then, there was the sound of buzzing. There were hundreds of thousands bees flying towards him. And in the middle, there was a silhouette of a woman. The bees surrounded Antonio, and made it impossible for him to move. He thrashed around, but was unable to get out of the bees.

He sat up, gasping for air, frantically looking around at his surroundings. His breathing slowly returned to normal as he realized that it was the bunker. He looked around for Lovino, and panicked when he couldn't find him. He stood up, wincing, and walked into the back room.

"Lovino?" He called out. "Lovin-" He stopped in his tracks as he passed a mirror on a wall.

His chocolate brown hair was now white. And his bright green eyes red. Not only that, but there was a pink scar surrounding his face and neck.

"W-what...." Antonio began taking off his clothes until he stood in front of the mirror, naked. The scar wrapped around his entire body like a pink snake.

"Antonio?" A small voice said from the doorway.

Antonio tugged at his hair and fell to the floor in shock. Lovino ran over to him and placed a blanket around his shoulders. "You shouldn't be moving ar-"

"How long was I out?" Antonio whispered.

"....About two hours."

"......what happened..."

Lovino rubbed Antonio's back, awkwardly. "Ah...you started screaming....like a little girl heh heh." Lovino said, smirking. Antonio just looked at him, unamused. "Okay. Sorry. Sort of. But anyways. You were screaming and holding your neck, so I pulled back your hands and there was a huge black spot growing on your neck. So I....cut it out...." He made a face. "And this was inside." He pulled a jar off a side table. Inside lied a dead bee.

"W-what? That was in my neck?" Antonio's face paled.

"Yeah. Do you know what it is?" Lovino said, placing the jar to the side.

"T-there was....a bee...like that. It came out of my friend, Eduard's, neck. Before that, he aged super quickly. I assumed that whatever parasite the bee was, was feeding on the human flesh for nourishment. And the only thing keeping the human healthy was the bee living in the neck. But when the parasite broke out of the neck, it broke the body down, being as it was the only thing holding it in place."

Lovino made a face. "Oh.... What did they do when they came to pick up the body?"

"They arrested me."

"Ohhhh. So that happened right before your arrest."

"Yeah....but there was a previous incident where Eduard and I found a body in the park. Of a thirty year old man, who looked like he was ancient and had been dead for weeks. But he had only been dead a few hours! After that, the government deleted his files and told us to forget it."

"Hm. Seems about right. I bet it's the government's doing. I'm going to destroy that city one of these days."

Antonio sharply turned towards him. "What?? Why?? The people there aren't corrupt or anything!! They're innocent!"

"No. They are mindless government servants who obey the government like puppies."

"That's... That's not true!!" Antonio grabbed Lovino's hands, making the boy's face turn bright red. "Just look at me! I'm not corrupt!"

"That's because you're different. You think for yourself."

"My friend, Emma, can think for herself! Why can't we save her? She could come back to the city anytime! She would be destroyed too!"

"Yeah. She can think for herself.... But....what girl ASKS a guy to have sex by asking for his SPERM?" He smirked.

Antonio blushed. "How did you know that...."

"This little guy." Lovino held up a little mechanical mouse. "I wired him to a small screen I stole. It's like your shit penguin garbage monitors in the park. I can watch you."

"What?? How long have you watched me??"

"Um....for a couple years?"

"All the time??"

"Not ALL the time."

"Did you watch me in the shower and stuff??"

Lovino's face turned bright red. "NO!! No. No. God, no. That's g-gross."

Antonio laughed. "I was just messing with you, little tomato. But that is really cool." He said, taking the mouse and examining it.

"T-tomato??? What the fuck, bastard??"

Antonio hummed, smiling. "Mm. You look like a tomato when you blush."

"W-what??" Lovino sputtered. "I do NOT."

"Yes you do." Antonio giggled.

"Pff. Whatever. Stupid fucking bastard." Lovino stood up, his face still red. "I'm going to go get my brother before that fucking potato shit rapes him or shit." He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Antonio smiled and laughed softly. He pet the little mouse with a finger. "Hm. I might actually like it here.....but I have to convince him not to destroy No. 6...."

Antonio stood up, pulling his clothes back on and looking at his reflection in the mirror one last time, fluffing his now-white hair. He wandered back to his bed and flopped back down. He drifted into sleep.

At least until Feliciano dove onto Antonio, sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albino Antonio would be interesting...


	4. Pandas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet "dog keeper".....but with a twist heh heh heh

Antonio woke up, confused as to where he was, before remembering the events of the previous night. He sighed, moving around, trying to get comfortable. Then, he heard the door creak open. He turned around, quickly, to see who it was. It was Feliciano, who's hair was slightly ruffled up, along with his clothes, and were those...bruises on his neck? How did those get there?? Was he beat up?

Antonio opened his mouth, but Feliciano shook his head, putting a finger over his lips. "Shhh. You'll wake Lovi." He whispered.

Antonio furrowed his brow, thinking that Feliciano might have been in a fight of some sort, but decided to keep quiet and wait to ask Feli about it later.

*****************

Antonio woke up again the next morning to Lovino kicking him.

"Oy. Bastard. Wake up. You need a bath. You smell like shit." Lovino said, annoyed. "I know you suddenly became a fucking albino last night, but if you don't get up now, you'll lose your chance."

Antonio groaned and rolled over. "What time is it?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "I don't fucking know. Or care. I don't gave a dumbass clock."

Antonio opened one eye. "Hm. Okay." He sat up, stretched, and pushed himself off the couch (which had left him extremely sore). "Let's go."

"Good. Now grab the other side of this bucket." Lovino walked over to a large tub in the corner of the room, grabbing one side. "Well? Are you coming or not??"

Antonio yawned, walked over, and grabbed the other side. "Okay."

"Good. Do you know where Feli is, by the way?" He said, maneuvering the tub out the door.

"Hm. I don't know....but I did see him come back really late....he had some bruises on his neck...does he get in fights?" Antonio asked, worried.

Lovino's face turned red. Both in anger and embarrassment. This boy was so clueless. "Ah....huh....shit. That bastard." He mumbled.

Antonio looked at him, confused. "What's wrong?"

Lovino shook his head. "Oh HELL no. I am not going to have 'the talk' with you. Ask Feli." He started moving faster, Antonio stumbling after him.

******************

"Hold it here. I'll turn on the shitty water." Lovino placed the tub under a rusted water spout that looked like it could fall off any second. Lovino put all his strength into twisting the handle to turn on the water. It was all old and rusted just like the spout.

Lovino fell on his butt, cursing, the water still not on. "Ugh...fuck this piece of shit.."

Antonio walked over to Lovino and offered a hand, which was swatted away. Antonio shrugged and glanced at the water handle. He figured he could try. If Lovino couldn't do it, he probably couldn't either.

He placed both hands on the handle, pulling hard, and the water started flowing. Lovino stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Ah...you're pretty strong for a bastard who sat around all day on his ass." Lovino stood up, brushing himself off, and watching the water rise in the bucket.

"Heh heh. Thank you." Antonio smiled, goofily.

"Wasn't a compliment, dumbfuck." Lovino grumbled. "Turn it again. We need to turn it off now."

Antonio nodded and turned the handle again, turning the running water into tiny water droplets. Lovino snuck a few glances at Antonio, blushing slightly.

"Okay...now help me carry back this heavy fucking bucket." Lovino glared.

********************

Lovino and Antonio were both panting when they got back to the bunker, both boy's arms burning. Both of them dropped the tub in the corner of the room, taking a deep breath.

"There." Lovino gasped, wiping his forehead. "Okay. Now get your nasty ass into that nasty fucking tub."

Antonio nodded and began stripping, making Lovino look away, blushing.

Feliciano's head popped around the corner. "Ah!! Frattello!! Where were you? I was worried."

Lovino glared at his brother. "I could say the same for you. Why were you at the potato bastard's house?"

Feliciano blushed. "H-how did you know?"

Lovino made a disgusted face. "You just told me." He walked over to Feliciano and pulled down the scarf he had been wearing around his neck. There were a couple small bruises on his neck.

"A-ah...it's not what it looks like." Feliciano stuttered.

"Then WHAT were you doing at the potato bastard's house?" Lovino growled. Antonio peeked over the edge of the tub, curiously.

Feliciano looked at the ground. "He was bandaging me up..."

"What?? You're lying."

Feliciano shook his head and took off his long-sleeved shirt, revealing a big bandage around his chest. And a couple scrapes. Lovino's face looked like it was a red bomb about to explode.

He clenched his fists and Feliciano laughed softly. "Did you think Luddy hurt me? Was that why you were angry? Because he didn't."

"That wasn't why I was angry....before....who the fuck did this to you?" Lovino asked, through gritted teeth.

Feliciano puffed out his cheek. "Ve...One of the merchants who caught me stealing from his cart....it was in the middle of the night. I was hungry and thought I wouldn't get caught..."

Lovino glared at him. "You idiot. You could've been killed."

"I...know..." Feliciano said, fighting back tears.

Lovino pulled his little brother into a hug, surprising him. Lovino really never showed physical... Or any..affection.

Lovino pulled back after a couple seconds. "Don't go out." He then looked over at Antonio, who had been watching. "Oy, bastard, stop staring. It's impolite."

Antonio smiled at him. "You two are so cute."

Feliciano giggled and Lovino glared.

"Shut the fuck up, bastard."

Antonio giggled and sunk back into the tub.

"My god. You are still filthy." Lovino said, walking over to Antonio, grabbing a cloth on the way. He dipped it in the water and began scrubbing viscously at his face and hair.

"A-ah. Owwwww...." Antonio cried.

"Shut up, dumbass.... You're done now, so get your ass out so that I can get in."

Antonio nodded and stood up, making Lovino blush and turn away. "God dammit. You have to warn me first."

Antonio rubbed the back of his head, which was still wet, sheepishly. "Ah. Sorry."

"Whatever. Just go get dressed. Also, don't get too comfortable tonight. Cause we're going to see about getting you a job."

"A..job..?"

Lovino huffed. "Of course. I'm not letting a freeloader stay here."

"Oh. Okay! What kind of job is it?" Antonio asked excitedly.

"You'll see..." Lovino smirked.

**********************

"Um...what is this?" Antonio asked. They were standing outside a giant, run down hotel, with small candles lighting up some of the rooms.

"Exactly what it looks like."

Antonio looked it over. "It's....a hospital?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "No, genius. It's a hotel."

"Oh! It looks waaayy different than the ones in No. 6." Antonio grinned widely. "It's kind of spooky, don't you think?"

"Sure. Whatever. Come on." Lovino walked away from Antonio and through the front door. Antonio followed, gawking at the large hotel.

The first thing they saw when they came in was a strange creature, with big, black spots around it's eyes. And it didn't look happy.

Antonio started to walk away, but was held in place by Lovino. "Be very still. Don't make a sound."

More of the animals began coming from all corners of the room, growling. Antonio shivered and clung closer to Lovino's jacket. Then, when the creatures were inches away from them, there came a whistle from upstairs, and all of them sat down simultaneously.

"Aiyah! What is it? Who's here? It's the middle of the night!" A short teenager -Antonio couldn't tell his...or her... age (he assumed it was a boy, but the person could pass off as either one), but he assumed by his appearance that he was a teenager- walked down the stairs, glaring. "Oh. It's you." He glared harder a Lovino.

Lovino glared back at him. "Yes. It's me. And my friend here needs a job."

"What makes you think you could get a job here, aru?"

Antonio peeked out from behind Lovino.

The boy laughed. "Is this the boy? He seems like such a weakling, aru."

Antonio pouted. "But, I'm not weak."

"Uh huh." He looked back and forth between Antonio and Lovino. "Ugh. Fine. Come on. Let me show you around, aru." He turned on his heel, ushering Lovino and Antonio to follow.

Antonio ran up the stairs to catch up to him, Lovino slowly following behind. It was then that he noticed a little animal peeking out of a basket that was on his back.

Antonio put his hand forward, but it was immediately swiped away.

"Don't touch her, aru. She's very shy." He glared.

Antonio nodded. "Sorry.....what kind of animal is she? And those other animals downstairs.

"They're pandas, aru."

Antonio tilted his head. He had never heard of such an animal. "What? Are they like a dog...?"

"No. Not at all. They are kind, loving creatures. Unlike that rat back there, aru." He gestured towards Lovino, who had mostly caught up to them.

Antonio giggled. "Lovi- I mean, rat. Can be kind....and sort of loving."

The boy looked sceptically at him.

Antonio smiled. "It's true."

"Oy!! Antonio! I can hear you talking about me." Lovino huffed.

Antonio grinned back at him. "It's true, though!"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Antonio turned back to the boy he was walking with. "What's your name?"

"Mmm...you seem decent enough....so, you can call me Yao. But, outside the hotel, you call me pandakeeper, understand, aru?"

Antonio nodded. "I like both of those names.

"Do you realize how STUPID pandakeeper sounds?" Lovino scoffed.

Yao glared at him. "Says the person who calls himself Rat, aru."

Lovino's face turned red. "Shut up."

Antonio looked into the rooms, seeing people sleeping in some of the dark rooms. Some had a candle or two lit, but most of them had a panda that they were cuddling.

"Wow!!" Antonio exclaimed, his face lighting up. "So, you rent out the....pandas!! That's the word!!! Anyways, you rent them out for warmth??"

Yao placed his finger over Antonio's lips. "Aiyah!! Be quiet!! The guests won't be happy if they're woken up. Most of them are shady, aru."

"...okay." Antonio whispered. "So, what will I be doing?"

"You....you will be helping me clean the pandas. If you do a good job, I give you 40% of money from customers, aru."

Antonio turned to look at Lovino, smiling brightly. "I got the job!!"

"Of course you did, bastard. Yao owes me one."

"...for what?"

"None of your business....now let's go. The nasty animal smells are getting to me." Lovino pretended to gag. Antonio turned to Yao and waved.

"Goodbye!! See you later!!"

"Be here at ten am sharp, you hear?" Yao stated.

Antonio nodded, then followed after Lovino. "Okay, then. See you tomorrow!!"

Yao sighed and adjusted his ponytail. He just knew that the boy would cause problems.

 

 

 


	5. Roma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who plays Rikiga ;) I think that's how you spell his name. Oh well. But, this chapter is really short, so sorry :/ I'm in advanced classes this year and I'm dying TT_TT

Lovino was walking Antonio to Yao's (or Pandakeeper, as Lovino called him/her, teasingly) hotel, when a deep, but cheerful voice rang out behind them.

"Oh, dear lord." Lovino mumbled.

"Oy!!! Eve!!!"

Antonio turned to see a tall man in his late forties or early fifties running towards them.

"Eve?" Antonio asked Lovino, confused.

Lovino massaged his temples. "He someti-"

"Ev- oh. It's just you." The man said, disappointedly, catching up to the pair. "But, who's this?" He looked Antonio up and down.

"I'm Antonio!" He grinned.

"Huh. I like that name. Is it Spanish?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow.

Antonio nodded. "My mama and I are basically the last Spanish people in No. 6....well, I guess now she's the last one..." He said, trailing off.

"Hm. No. 6, you say? Your mother's name wouldn't happen to be Angelica Carriedo, would it?"

Antonio's eyes widened. "You know my mama?"

"Ah!! I knew it!! She was very Bella. Well, I'm sure she still is. I knew her when she was a very young college student." The man said, and Lovino made a gagging face.

"You....did?"

"Si!!" The man dug around in his pockets, looking for something. "Nnn...I think I have it somewhere here....ah!!" He pulled a fairly worn picture from his coat pocket, and showed it to Antonio. In the middle of the picture, there was his mama. She was surrounded by men that Antonio had never seen before.

"Who are the other people?"

"Ahh...those are the creators of No. 6."

Antonio's eyes widened, as he stared harder at the picture. "They are?"

"Yep. Your mama was no part of creating it. If I recall correctly, she was visiting on a college trip."

Antonio stared at the picture, his jaw slightly dropped. Lovino rolled his eyes and pulled on Antonio's sleeve. "Come on, jerk bastard. We have to go. You have a job to get to, remember?"

"Huh? Ah!" He waved goodbye to the man, and continued on his way.

"Don't talk to that man anymore." Lovino scowled.

"Huh? Why? He seemed nice."

"He's a dumbass. He owns like a whore business or something..."

"Oh. Why did he call you Eve, by the way?"

Lovino made a face. "My frattello likes to act in plays to get us a bit more money. Since he is small and has a higher voice, he usually plays women in the plays. So, we came up with the name "Eve" for him. It's a stage name of sorts. Roma is one of his "biggest fans"."

"Roma?" Antonio looked back at the man they had been talking to. "Is that his name?"

"Or so he says. In my opinion, it should be Asshole Dumbass Perverted Bastard."

Antonio giggled.

"Why are you giggling? You sound like a little girl."

"You're funny, Lovi."

"I told you, call me rat in public."

"Sorry. Why do you go by that name anyways?"

"I guess because I have a way with the rats. My frattello wanted me to go by 'Mousie'." Lovino made a gagging face.

"But, they're mice. The ones you have."

"God, I know. Rat sounds cooler, okay? Plus, I don't want any of these people to know my real name. I only give it to people that deserve it.....why are you smiling like that...?"

"Heh. So, I deserved to know your name?"

Lovino blushed. "It was just because you saved my life, god dammit. Stupid bastard. Now, let's get you to your job before that panda bastard gets angry." He said, storming away. Antonio couldn't help but smile.

***********************

"I cleaned all of them!!" Antonio grinned, proudly, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, leaving a line of bubbles.

Yao looked all the pandas over carefully, and ran his/her (Antonio still hadn't determined the gender) fingers through the panda hair, checking for dirt. After checking them all, Yao placed his hands on his/her hips. "This will do, aru. You could probably do better, but it become easy eventually, aru."

Antonio beamed. "Really?? Gracias!!!!!"

"Don't get too excited, aru. You still need improvement. You suck balls at keeping the area clean." Yao gestured towards the fountain that was used to wash the animals, and the area surrounding it. The whole place was soaking wet, and covered in bubbles and panda hair.

Antonio laughed sheepishly. "Ah. Yeah. Sorry. I've never really done anything like this..."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just do better next time, aru."

"...why did Lo- Rat, call you pandakeeper?"

"Because I keep panda, dumbass, aru."

Antonio giggled. "I know, but did you choose that name?"

"....I was young and I thought it sounded cool, aru." Yao said, looking at the ground, glaring.

Antonio giggled, and Yao glared at him. "Laugh again and I fire you, aru."

"Oy!! Bastardo!! Get your ass over here!! We gotta get home before dark, and pick up my frattello before the potato bastard gets to him." Lovino yelled, running over.

Antonio smiled at Yao, and thanked him/her, before running off behind Lovino.

**********************

Meanwhile, Emma had returned to the city of No. 6 to mourn her grandmother, who had passed away, and collect her belongings. Emma found that incredibly odd, because her grandmother was a very healthy lady. There wasn't even a funeral for her. Only Emma was invited to see her grandmother, and gather her items. All she was given was a small box, it's contents containing a pair of clothes and one knitting needle. Emma wanted to question the official in the room about it, but she knew better.

There was a happy, serene look on her grandmother's lifeless face...but was she really happy? Emma would never know. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, then thanked the official, who nodded, and led her out of the room, then the building.

She inhaled deeply, then made her way to Antonio's house. She hadn't seen or heard from him in what felt like forever, and she missed him deeply. Maybe now he was ready to have sex with her. I mean, her body had most definitely matured. Her awkward skinniness had been filled nicely, and her breasts had grown significantly. She was definitely up at the top in the looks department. She stood outside the door of the bakery/Antonio's house, and glanced in the window at her reflection before walking in.

Antonio's mother looked up from the pie dough she was rolling out, upon hearing the little bell above the door ring, and smiled brightly, seeing Emma. "Ahh!! Emma!! Hola!!" She said, wiping her hands on her apron and ran over to give Emma a tight hug.

Emma laughed. "Good to see you too....is Toni still at work?"

Antonio's mother pulled away, a sad look on her face. "....Tonio isn't here...."

"Oh? When will he be back?"

"I....don't know...."

"So, he's still at work? I can wait."

"He's not at work."

"Hm? Then where is he?"

Antonio's mom bit her lip, holding back tears. "I don't know."

Emma's heart dropped. "You....don't know?"

"He was taken...to the correctional facility..."

"N-no....No!! That can't be possible!!!! He didn't do anything!!!! That's bullshit!! There must be some mistake!!! I hate this city!! The stupid officials should go to he-"

Antonio's mother covered Emma's mouth with her hand. "Shh! Don't say those kind of things...they could be listening!!!"

Emma nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes for the second time that day.

Antonio's mother stroked Emma's hair, lovingly. "He'll be okay. He's tough....come sit down. I'll get you some warm milk and a éclair." She said, walking into the back room.

 

As soon as Emma had finished the milk and the dessert, she thanked Antonio's mother, gave her one last hug, and headed back to the airport. Her flight back to her school would be leaving in a couple hours. Unbeknownst to her and Antonio's mother, it would be the last time they would ever see each other. She turned a corner, where two men were standing.

"You're coming with us." One said, grabbing her arm.

As Antonio's mother was cleaning off the counters, she noticed that Emma had left her scarf slung over the chair. "Ah!! She'll probably want this back." She said, grabbing the scarf and hurrying out the door after her. As she neared a corner, she heard shouting and screaming. She froze. It was Emma. She slowed, walking as quietly as possible, then peered around the corner. Emma was struggling against a man, who was pushing her into a car. When he succeeded, he slammed the door shut, having it lock automatically, climbed into the front seat, his partner in the passenger side, and drove away quickly.

Antonio's mother turned away, clutching the scarf tightly, tears falling down her cheeks.

********************

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
